


Все говорят нет

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But they're idiots, Established Relationship, Everybody meant well, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон влюблён. Никто не думает, что такое может случится.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 8





	Все говорят нет

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Сделай просто рябь на воде,  
Будь храбрым.  
Может быть, ты упадёшь,  
Но это лучше,  
Чем вообще не начинать.

«Все говорят нет» – Барбра Стрейзанд

***

Никто не считал это хорошей идеей, и абсолютно никто не колебался ни минуты, чтобы предупредить Джона Ватсона, какую ужасную ошибку тот совершает. Хотя никто из них не использовал такое безобидное слово, как «ошибка», чтобы описать то, что делал Джон.

Его замешательство по поводу того, что они говорили, усугублялось тем простым фактом, что на самом деле он никому не рассказывал о происходящем у него в голове. Или в его сердце. Так как же они вообще узнали? Это так его озадачило, что он даже не задумался о том, что он сам на самом деле для этого сделал.

Как ни странно, первым человеком, который решил поговорить с ним об этом с глазу на глаз, оказалась миссис Хадсон. Это было удивительно, ведь он знал, как она любит Шерлока, так почему же она пытается отделаться от Джона?

Поскольку она первая заговорила с ним на эту тему, он был застигнут врасплох, когда это случилось.

– Держи, дорогой, – пробормотала она, налив ему ещё чаю и положив на тарелку ещё тёплых сконов. – Ты же знаешь, я очень люблю Шерлока. Очень, очень люблю.

– Я знаю, – сказал Джон, откусывая кусок выпечки.

– И ты знаешь, как я была счастлива, когда у него наконец-то появился друг. Особенно такой хороший друг, как ты. Это изменило его жизнь.

Ну, вообще-то, две жизни изменились, но «х-м-м» – это всё, чем Джон мог сейчас на это ответить. Интересно, куда клонится этот разговор?

Миссис Хадсон села в кресло и устремила на него сияющий взгляд.

– И чтобы ты не считал меня старой дурочкой, я даже обрадовалась, когда ты начал с ним спать.

Джон поперхнулся, и ей пришлось довольно энергично поколотить его по спине. Возможно, спальня оказалась не такой звуконепроницаемой, как они надеялись.

– Х-м-м... – сказал он, когда кашель прекратился, и она снова села в кресло.

– Правда, Джон. Сон с тобой чудесно улучшил настроение Шерлока. Так что с этим у меня всё в порядке.

Ну, все отношения нуждаются в одобрении домовладелицы, верно? До сих пор этот разговор шёл хорошо, хотя и довольно неловко.

– Да? – бодро сказал он, полагая, что в этом есть какой-то смысл.

Миссис Хадсон выглядела очень серьёзной.

– Ты не должен в него влюбляться.

Джон просто смотрел на неё, открыв рот.

При следующем вмешательстве сконов не было, зато был алкоголь.

Джон иногда думал, что он, возможно, немного наивен, искренне предположив, что Лестрейд просто хочет встретиться и пропустить стаканчик-другой после напряжённой недели. Шерлок находился в данный момент в Бартсе и исследовал очаровательный труп, так почему бы и нет?

Поэтому он был несколько удивлён, когда полицейский детектив сказал:

– Шерлок – гений, мы все это знаем. И я уверен, что жизнь с ним никогда не бывает скучной.

– Верно, – довольно спокойно согласился Джон, но внутри у него всё сжалось.

Лестрейд, казалось, был чересчур увлечён своим пивом, уставившись в стакан, будто там можно было найти тайну жизни.

– Но ни для кого не секрет, что он не очень хорошо ладит с людьми. С любым видом эмоций. Я имею в виду, это же очевидно, верно? – Он взглянул на Джона, явно ожидая, что тот и в этот раз согласится.

Вместо этого Джон просто на него уставился.

Послышалось лёгкое покашливание.

– Эй, Джон, то, что эмоций нет, хорошо в краткосрочной перспективе; ты можешь справиться с этим, я имею в виду, что мы все просто иногда трахаемся, да? Но через некоторое время ты разве не захочешь большего?

– Большего? – если это слово и прозвучало резко и холодно, Лестрейд, похоже, ничего не заметил.

– Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы он что-то почувствовал к тебе? Я действительно не думаю, что Шерлок способен на это.

Джон открыл рот, не зная толком, что собирается сказать. В конце концов он ничего не сказал.

И Лестрейд, явно обрадованный тем, что выполнил свой долг друга, заговорил о футболе.

Похищение стало почти обычным делом в жизни Джона в эти дни. То, что Майкрофт Холмс иногда его похищал, по большей части просто раздражало. На этот раз машина доставила его к плохо освещённому, отделанному деревянными панелями ресторану, который, вероятно, работал ещё при Генрихе VIII. Он жестом пригласил Джона сесть в кресло.

– Вам что-нибудь нужно? – вежливо спросил он.

– Да, – ответил Джон. – Я бы очень хотел оказаться в своей квартире и пить чай с Шерлоком.

– Ах, да, Шерлок. Мой брат.

Джон просто скрестил руки на груди и сердито посмотрел на него.

Майкрофт осторожно вытер рот льняной салфеткой с монограммой, когда официант поставил на стол поднос с кофе.

– Иногда мне кажется, что у нас были плохие гены. Семья Холмсов никогда... не понимала понятия заботы. В детстве Шерлок однажды спросил меня, не случилось ли с нами обоими чего-нибудь плохого. Мне кажется, он был прав.

Джон позволил мимолётной улыбке появиться на своих губах.

Майкрофт, казалось, на мгновение растерялся, но потом лишь аккуратно сложил салфетку и отложил её в сторону.

– Вы можете не верить, Джон, но я искренне о вас беспокоюсь. Если вы позволите себе... слишком сильно заботиться о моём брате, это может привести вас только к горю. Пожалуйста, примите мои слова к сведению.

Джон взял шоколад в золотой обёртке, лежавший рядом с кофе Майкрофта, развернул его, и, выйдя из ресторана, съел.

По крайней мере, встреча с Молли была другой. Ну что же, так оно и было.

Он сидел в коридоре перед лабораторией, в то время как Шерлок внутри занимался чем-то, что действительно отвратительно пахло. Появилась Молли.

– Джон, – сказала она.

– Молли.

– Я всегда думала... что на это просто потребуется время. Вот что я говорила себе. Но потом ты...

Он не знал, что сказать.

Она повернулась и пошла обратно в лабораторию.

В эти дни Джон Ватсон, казалось, ходил с напряжёнными плечами, словно ожидая нового удара. Он решил, что был глупцом, не ожидая самого страшного удара от своей семьи. Что в его случае, конечно, означало Гарри.

Она потребовала, чтобы он встретился с ней за ланчем. К счастью, когда он пришёл в кафе, она была трезва. Не очень радостная, так как Гарри, как правило, была весёлой пьяницей, трезвая же она была чем-то вроде суки.

– Из миллиардов и миллиардов людей на планете ты должен был влюбиться в самую большую задницу из всех? Почему, Джонни, почему?

– Ты даже не знаешь Шерлока, – мягко ответил он.

– Я знаю достаточно. Я читаю газеты. Я читала твой чёртов блог, если уж на то пошло. Это плохо кончится. Я уже несколько раз видела тебя с разбитым сердцем, и это было ужасно.

Ну, он мог бы исправить это утверждение, потому что теперь знал, что те прошлые инциденты на самом деле не были разбитыми сердцами. Правда заключалась в том, что его сердце никогда не было разбито, и именно поэтому оно было в таком первозданном состоянии, чтобы предложить его тому, кто действительно имел значение. Первый, кто когда-либо его имел.

– Не делай этого, Джон, – посоветовала Гарри. – Не влюбляйся в него.

Джон только улыбнулся.

– Все считают, что мне не следовало в тебя влюбляться, – сказал Джон.

– Ну, они могли бы дать такой совет, пока не стало слишком поздно, – голос Шерлока звучал приглушённо.

– Я думаю, – задумчиво произнёс Джон, – что для этого им пришлось бы оказаться в тот день в лаборатории Бартса и повалить меня на пол. Но даже тогда было бы уже слишком поздно. – Джон подтянул одеяло и заглянул под него. – Никто не думает, что ты можешь ответить мне взаимностью.

– Идиоты. – А потом Шерлок больше ничего не мог сказать, потому что его рот оказался занят.

Джон улыбнулся.

Действительно, идиоты.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

Композиция «EVERYBODY SAYS DON'T» – из второго акта бродвейского мюзикла «Anyone Can Whistle» (1964). И там есть ответ на все «нет» – I say «do»!  
[https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=4-uqPHLX4Kg](https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=4-uqPHLX4Kg)  
И с мужским вокалом [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=242GdEqledw&feature=youtu.be](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=242GdEqledw&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
